<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that 2020's show by mellynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988235">that 2020's show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx'>mellynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin Kim, 2010'lu yıllardan nefret ediyordu ama gelecek 2020 için umutlanmaması için hiçbir sebebi de yoktu. Her şeyin değişeceğini inanıyordu. Değişecekti: Özellikle aşk hayatı.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bu fic That '70s Show'dan esinlenilerek yazılmıştır fakat çoğunlukla bölümlerin diziyle bir alakası yoktur.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eğer Do Kyungsoo'yu tanımıyorsanız, muhtemelen kemikli gözlüklerinin altından sizden nefret ediyormuş gibi bakan biri olarak tanımlardınız. Ben size bununla ilgili bir gerçeği dile getirebilirim: Bunu düşünüyorsanız Kyungsoo'yu tanımışsınız demektir. </p><p>Şu an bana, biz onun bodrumunda, masasının başında, dizlerimizin üzerinde onunla kesişirken bize aynı bu şekilde bakıyordu. Evden çıkmadan önce akıl ettiğim şanslı kalemimi çıkarırken Baekhyun ise Kyungsoo'nun ödev yaparım belki diye getirdiği beyaz kağıtlardan birini önüme bırakmıştı. Bu arada Baekhyun Baekhyun'du işte, onu fazla tanımaya gerek bile yoktu. </p><p>''Sen koca bir aptalsın, Jongin.'' Bu gibi sözlerini günün her saatinde en az bir kere duyduğumdan artık üzerimde bir işlevi yahut geçerliliği yoktu ama onu görmezden gelmeyip düşüncelerimi açıklama gereği duydum.</p><p>''Bana hakaret etmeden önce beni dinlemelisin,'' dedim kalemimin ucunu açarken. ''Bu yıl aşık olacağım. Sence mutluluğu hak etmiyor muyum?'' Yanımdaki Baekhyun başını sallayarak 'hak ediyor' dediğinde gaza gelip devam ettim. ''Aşık olacağım kişiyi seçmek hakkım değil mi?'' Baekhyun yine bana destek çıkarak 'hakkı' diye mırıldandı ve Kyungsoo, gözlüklerinin altından sert bakışlarını ona gönderdi. ''2020'ye giriyoruz ve yeni yılda, kendim aşık olmak istediğim kişiyi bulup ona aşık olacağım.'' </p><p>Hayatımın tamamen bir çöplükten oluştuğunu söylemiyorum ama bunlar belirli bir ergenlik sancıları da değil; onlu yıllardan tam anlamıyla nefret ediyordum. Kendimi değersiz ve ilgisiz gördüğüm yıllardan kurtuluyordum ve bir şeyler başaracak umut dolu bir yıla giriyorduk. 2020. Kyungsoo'nun beni yargılıyor oluşunu bu hislerimi kavramamasına veriyordum, gerçi her bakımdan Kyungsoo benim karşımda olmaya programlanmış gibiydi. Ona göre, ne yapsam zaten o, aptalca bir şey oluyordu. </p><p>''En azından liste hazırlamayabilirsin?'' </p><p>Beni asla anlamıyordu.</p><p>''Pek umurunda değildir ama,'' İkimizde başımızı Baekhyun'a çevirdik. ''Ben bu işi gayet mantıklı buluyorum.''</p><p>Kyungsoo, eliyle Baekhyun'u gösterdi ve kavramamı ister gibi tane tane konuştu. ''Bu işin mantıklı olmadığını gösterecek en büyük kanıt yanında, Jongin.'' Baekhyun göz devirdi ve dirseklerini masaya dayayıp alınırmış gibi dudaklarını büzdü. </p><p>''Bence sen de liste hazırlamalısın Kyungsoo ve listenin başında şöyle bir madde olmalı: Alaycı dilimi arkadaşlarıma karşı kullanmayayım yoksa arkadaşsız kalırım.'' </p><p>İkisi birbirlerine yüz buruştururken ben boğazımı temizleyip ilginin üzerimde toplanmasını bekledim. Kyungsoo, ne kadar inatçı olduğumu yüzümden okumuş olmalı ki biz gibi yere yavaşça çöktü. ''Buna dahil olduğuma inanamıyorum.''</p><p>''Biraz sevecen olmayı denesen ölür müsün?'' Baekhyun'un bu dediğine gülümsedim ancak Kyungsoo'nun sert bakışları bakışlarımı beyaz kağıda çevirmeme sebep oldu. </p><p>Henüz ikisi konuşmadan kağıdın en üstüne kocaman harflerle yazdım: 2020'DE AŞIK OLACAĞIM KİŞİDE OLMASI GEREKEN ÖZELLİKLER: </p><p>''Eğer bu bir proje adı olsaydı çoktan F- almıştık.'' Kyungsoo, yorum yaptığında Baekhyun kahkaha attı ve parmağını ona doğru salladı. </p><p>''Arada sen de iş oluyor gerçekten.'' Göz devirip heyecanla listeme döndüm yine. 1 yazdıktan sonra aklıma gelen ilk şeyi oraya yazdım. Nezaket. Kyungsoo yine yorumlar diye çok geçmeden 2. maddeyi yazdım. Saygı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ikisi de yazacaklarıma odaklanmış görünüyorlardı. 3- Zeka. ''Tanrım, elenecek maddeyi bekliyordum ben de.'' Kyungsoo, biraz kıkırdamış olsa da yorum yapmadı, Baekhyun'u görmezden geldim. 4-Hırs. ''Projene arkadaş aramıyorsun, kendine gel be!''</p><p>Gözlerimi kısıp Baekhyun'a döndüğümde omuz silkip 'ne' diye mırıldandı ama Kyungsoo, elimdeki kalemi çekip aldı ve 4. maddeyi karaladı. ''Baekhyun ile aynı fikirde olmaktan nefret ederim ama haklı. Hırslı birine aşık olamazsın.'' Bana salak diyen çocuk, benim yerime listeye ekleme yapmak için hazırda bekliyordu. </p><p>''Pekala,'' dedim yenilgiyi kabul ederek. Baekhyun, sırtını arkasındaki koltuğa yaslamış rahatça bizi süzüyordu, Kyungsoo ise dudaklarımdan çıkacak kelimelere odaklıydı. ''Sosyal. Bunu yazmak zorundasın.'' Kararsız bakışları benim söylediklerim ile küçük bulutçuklar gibi dağılıp gitti ve içinde isteksizlik olsa da çoktan yazmıştı. ''Hayvanları sevmeli. Hamarat da olsa iyi olur çünkü eğer ilişkimiz ilerlerse ve bir eve çıkarsak yemeklerimizi o yapabilir. Yazıyor musun?'' </p><p>''Hamarat'tan sonrasını dinlemedim haberin olsun.'' </p><p>Sanırım listeyi yazdığı için şükretmekle kalacaktım. </p><p>''Aman tanrım, sevgi dolu olması gerekiyor. Bunu da yaz Kyungsoo, en önemlisi budur tabi ki. Uyumlu olması, kibar olması ve şey...'' Dudaklarımı büzdüğümde Kyungsoo, hızla yazdığı listenin üstünde olan gözlerini benimkiler ile buluşturdu. </p><p>''Şu an yalnızca aklında olan tüm karakter özelliklerini yazdırmaya çalıştığını düşünüyorum. Ayrıca aptal, kibarlık ve nezaket aynı anlamda.''</p><p>''Burada düşünmeye çalışıyorum, tamam mı? Beni germe.'' Listeyi onun önünden alıp bir göz attım. ''Düşünceliyi de ekleyelim. Düşünmek deyince aklıma geldi.'' Kyungsoo, derin bir nefes alıp verdi ve kalemi masaya bıraktı. Listenin son haline baktım. </p><p>1- Nezaket</p><p>2- Saygı</p><p>3- Zeka</p><p>4- Sosyallik</p><p>5- Hayvan sevgisi</p><p>6- Hamaratlık</p><p>7- Sevgi dolu olmak</p><p>8- Uyumlu olmak</p><p>9- Düşünceli olmak</p><p>''Nasıl oldu?'' İkisi de masanın üzerindeki listeye eğilip incelediler. Uzun bir süre hiçbir yorum yapmadıklarında ben de eğilip listeyi incelemeye başladım. ''Bence bu yıl aradığım aşkı bulacağım. Bu liste kesinlikle yardımcı olacak. Ah, bir şeyi unutmuşum...'' Kalemi direkt alıp onuncu maddeyi ekledim. Sevimlilik.</p><p>''Bu liste fazla sıradan gelmiyor mu size?''</p><p>Baekhyun'u yine duymazdan gelip listeyi elime alıp kaldırdım. Tamamlanmıştı. Liste hazırdı. Bu listedeki her özelliğe sahip birini bulup ona aşık olacaktım ve daha önce bunu denememiş biri olsam dahi bu listedekilere sahip birine aşık olmanın zor olmayacağını düşünüyordum. Listeyi öpücük kondurup yerden kalktım. ''Şimdiden sabırsızlanıyorum.'' Kyungsoo da yerden kalkıp her zamanki koltuğuna otururken büyük gözleriyle beni yargılar gibi bakıyordu. Baekhyun, tekrardan sırtını koltuğa yaslamaya başlamıştı. </p><p>''Bu listedeki özelliklere sahip birini bulabileceğine inanıyor musun?''</p><p>Kyungsoo sorduğunda güldüm ve başımı salladım. ''Elbette. Bulması ne kadar zor olabilir ki?''</p><p>-</p><p>2 Ocak. </p><p>Okula dönmek ve aradığımı bulmak için harika bir gündü. Dün, Kyungsoo'nun garajında tüm geceyi Girl Interrupted izleyip Baekhyun'un düşük alkol oranı var diye bize kakaladığı, oldukça iğrenç biraları içtikten sonra okulun sabahında Kyungsoo'yu gülen suratla beklemek hata olurdu. Kapıdan çıktığı an mutsuzluk yüzünden okunuyordu ve yeni yılın pek bir anlamı olmadığını söyleyip duruyordu onun için. </p><p>Buna çoğunlukla kulak tıkıyordum çünkü bugünü kendi mutluluğuma atacak ilk adım olarak görüyordum. </p><p>Baekhyun gözlüklerini indirdi ve bize döndü. ''Göz altlarımı kapatabilmiş miyim?'' Yüzünü Kyungsoo'ya yaklaştırdı. ''Göz altımın Jongininkiler kadar kötü görünmediğine emin olmalıyım.''</p><p>''Hey!'' Ellerimle gözlerimin altını yokladım ve dudak büzdüm. Dün biraz dağıtmış olsak bile kendimi bugüne özel biraz daha özendirmiştim. Baekhyun'un abarttığı kadar kötü olmadığımı biliyordum. ''Tanrım, çocuklar kesin şunu. Bugün özel bir gün.'' </p><p>Kyungsoo homurdandı. Hala okulun önünde, içeriye girmeyi bekliyorduk. ''Gülüşün kendimi boğmak istememe sebep oluyor.'' </p><p>Gülüyor muydum? Bilmiyordum. Cidden heyecanlı ve her şey için kendimi hazırlıklı hissediyordum. Kendime listeyi hazırladığım günden beri bunun için beklediğimi hatırlatıp duruyordum. Fazlasıyla öz güvenli ve enerjiktim. Kyungsoo'nun hakaretleri bile bugünü bozamayacakmış gibiydi. </p><p>Üçümüz yine okulun içine doğru yürümeye başladığımızda konuştum. ''Hayatımın aşkını bulmak için harika bir yıl başlangıcı.''</p><p>''Sözlerin bana acıdan başka hiçbir şey vermiyor.'' Kyungsoo, parmaklarıyla şakaklarına bastırdı.</p><p>''Bu kişiyi bulmanı dört gözle bekliyorum, Jongin.'' Baekhyun, gözlüklerinin ardından bana bakıyordu lakin güneş gözlükleri olduğundan onu çözemiyordum. ''Bazıları gibi karamsar yaklaşıp moralini bozmayacağım.''</p><p>Kyungsoo, ona laf edilmiş olsa da onu dinlemeden ilerlemeye devam ettiğinde ben ve Baekhyun kısa bir bakışma, kısa bir el işareti ve kısa bir sözsüz anlaşma ile Kyungsoo'nun peşinden ilerledik. ''Aslında biliyor musunuz, o kişiyi gerçekten bulacağım ve sen, Kyungsoo, beni küçümsediğin için özür dileyeceksin.'' Kyungsoo, basketbol sahasının ortasında durdu ve bana çevirdi bakışlarını. Onunla beraber durdum. </p><p>''Seni küçümsemiyorum, Jongin. En azından bunun için değil.'' </p><p>Bana laf sokmuş gibi hissetsem de takmadan sürdürdüm konuşmayı. ''Öyle olsun.'' </p><p>''Dikkat et, Kyungsoo!'' Bahçeden gelen ses ile Kyungsoo başını kişiye çevirdi. Basketbolculardan kaçan bir top Kyungsoo'nun üzerine doğru gelirken hızla onun önüne atılıp kollarımı iki yanıma açıp topun kendi üzerime gelmesine izin verdim. Öyle hızlı hareket etmiştim ki Kyungsoo bile bir şey diyememişti. </p><p>Topu beklediğim göğsümde hiçbir şey hissetmediğimde gözlerimi açtım. Önümdeki çocuk topu çoktan elinden çıkarıp basketbolculara doğru göndermişti. Bana dönmeden yürümeye başlayıp okulun merdivenlerini çıkarken Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun önüme kadar geldiler. </p><p>''Gerzek misin? Kenara çekilmiştim, neden top gelirken geldiği yöne doğru kolların açık bekledin?'' Hala merdivenlerden çıkan, elleri ceketinin cebinde, siyah saçlı ve uzun bacaklı çocuğu seyrederken Kyungsoo beni azarlıyordu. Herkes kendi yolunda ilerlerken ben başımı çevirip çocuklara baktım.</p><p>''Buldum.'' dedim heyecanla. Çoktan okula girip gözden kaybolsa da okulun girişini seyrediyordum. ''Çocuklar, aşık olacağım kişiyi buldum.''</p><p>Baekhyun alay ederek sordu. ''Tahmin ettiğim kişi mi?''</p><p>Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'a cevap vermeden bana yöneldi. ''Az önce gidenden mi bahsediyorsun?'' Başımı usulca aşağı yukarı sallayıp kollarımı kendime çektim. Kyungsoo, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kıkırdadı. ''Sen,'' dedi tıpkı Baekhyun gibi alay ederek. ''Onun kim olduğunun farkında mısın?''</p><p>Başımı salladım tekrar. ''Evet,'' dedim sakinlikle. Yüzünü topu gönderirken görebilmiştim. ''Evet biliyorum. Oh Sehun. Giden Oh Sehun'du.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Sosyallik.'' diye konuştu Kyungsoo. Başımı sallayıp onay verdim. ''Nezaket.'' Aynı hareketi yaptığımda ters ters baktı. ''Saygı? Bunu da kabul edemem.''</p><p>Öğle arasındaydık ve Kyungsoo, hazır etrafımızda kimse yokken ve uzunca konuşup beni gömecek aralık bulmuşken elimdeki listemle bana saldırıyordu ama emindim. Kararlarıma ve hislerime güveniyordum. Baekhyun, bir yemeğini yiyor bir de bize kulak kesiliyordu lakin her durumda bana bize odaklanıyormuş gibi gelmiyordu. "Oh Sehun, aşık olmam için mükemmel bir aday."</p><p>Kyungsoo, hayretler içerisinde listemi çevirdi ve orada yazan her bir kelimeye dikkat çekti. "Ya bu kelimelerin anlamlarını bilmiyorsun," dedi. "Ya da Oh Sehun'un kim olduğunu."</p><p>Onun kim olduğunu biliyordum. Bu okula geldiğim zamandan beri onu tanıyordum. Konuşmuşluğumuz yoktu yahut okul dışında onu gördüğüm söylenemezdi fakat onu tanıyordum işte. Benimle aynı yaşta, beyaz tenli ve herkese -Kyungsoo'dan aşağı kalır yanı olmayarak- ters bakışlar atan şu çocuktu. Oldukça yakışıklıydı ve okuldaki çoğu kişi onun hakkında konuşurdu. Onun hakkında olumlu bir şey duymamış olmamız onun kötü biri olduğunu mu gösterirdi? "Neden bu kadar abartılı tepki verdiğini asla anlamıyorum."</p><p>Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı, bu gözlerinin çok daha büyük görünmesini sağladı. "Anlamıyorum mu? Baekhyun, bir şey söylesene."</p><p>"Sizce gidip numarasını istesem ne der?" Kyungsoo kaşıkla onun kafasına vurup kendine getirirken Baekhyun, bebek gibi yüzünü buruşturup yemekhanede inledi. Birkaç baş bize dönerken ben başımı tepsime eğmiştim.</p><p>"Ne yapıyorsun be?"</p><p>"Şimdi zamanı mı arsızlığının? Burada önemli bir mesele var, görmüyor musun?" Baekhyun, listeyi Kyungsoo'nun elinden kurtarıp benim önüme bıraktı.</p><p>"Rahat bıraksana sen Jongin'i. Ne güzel taş gibi çocuk bulmuş, aşık olsun boş ver." Başımı sallayıp onay verirken Kyungsoo, çubuklarıyla ikimizi işaret etti. Baekhyun ve ben, korkuyla geriye yaslanırken o gayet ciddiye alıyor gibiydi.</p><p>"Aşık olmak istediği kişi," sesinin yüksek çıktığını birkaç baş yine bizim masaya dönünce anlayıp sesini kıstı. "Sehun diyorum, Baekhyun. Deli etmek niyetin herhalde, çocuğu yeni görmüş gibi davranmayın. Bu listedeki hangi özellik o çocuğa uyuyormuş da aşık olmak istiyormuş beyefendi?" Baekhyun ve ben listeye uzanıp baktık, ardından yine geriye yaslandık.</p><p>"Sevimli olmadığını da söylemezsin ya."</p><p>Baekhyun'a hak verirken o şaşkınlıktan kalakalmıştı resmen. "Adam herkesi kesmek istiyormuş gibi bakıyor."</p><p>"Suratı seni şaşırtmıyor olsa gerek." Baekhyun'un şakasına gülmek ile ciddi kalmaya çalışmak arasında kaldım: Baekhyun ise çekinmeden kahkaha atıyordu.</p><p>Kyungsoo, ona atılan laftan sonra Sehun ve ona aşık olmak isteyen beni bir kenara bırakarak Baekhyun ile tartışmış, yemeğini yemişti. Ben de yemeğime odaklanmış ve o ikisini dinlemiştim. Aşık olmak istediğim kişi Oh Sehun ise ne olmuştu ki? Soğuk nevale, suratsız, kimseyle yakın olmayan biri olarak anılıyorsa ne olmuş yani? ''Sehun ile konuşmalıyım.'' Ona elbette gidip sana aşık olmak istiyorum demeyecektim lakin bu yılın benim için iyi bir yıl olmasını diliyorsam daha atılgan, daha cesur ve öz güvenli olmalıydım. Onunla yakın olmayı deneyecektim.</p><p>Baekhyun, ben ve Kyungsoo, soldaki cam kenarında kalan masaya döndük. Sehun, telefonuyla ilgileniyordu, yanında onunla konuştuğunu gördüğüm tek kişi oturuyordu: Yixing. Çin'den gelmişti, havalı bir çocuktu, herkes onu seviyordu, aynı şekilde o da herkese karşı iyiydi. Tabi biz dışında. Bu kanıya nereden varmıştım bilmiyorum, belki de Baekhyun sürekli çocuğun peşinden koşup onu Kyungsoo'nun garajına davet ederek numarasını istediğindendir; Baekhyun, bunu ona o kadar çok yaptı ki artık koridorda bizden birini gördüğünde yolunu değiştirir olmuştu.</p><p>''Bunu nasıl yapacaksın gerçekten çok merak ediyorum.'' Kyungsoo, benimle açık açık eğlenirken ben bir tavsiye verir diye diğer en yakın arkadaşıma döndüm. ''Baekhyun'dan öneri alacak kadar düşmüş olamazsın herhalde.''</p><p>Baekhyun yüzünü ekşitti. ''Senin yalnızlığının tek sebebi bu sarkastik karakterin.''</p><p>''Bu kelimeyi bilmen ve bir cümle içinde kullanman beni cidden şaşırttı.''</p><p>''Senden nefret ediyorum,'' Kyungsoo, onu sinirlendirebildiğini fark ettiğinde güldü ama Baekhyun, her şeyi içinde beş saniyede yaşayan biriydi. Kendini direkt toparladı ve bana döndü. ''Sen her şeyi bana bırak, tamam mı? Kyungsoo hep önyargılı biri olmuştur zaten.''</p><p>''Ne?'' Tekrar birbirlerine girebileceklerini hissederken derin bir iç çektim. ''Burada Jongin'e yardım etmeye çalışıyorum, çocuk bu listedeki hiçbir özelliği taşımıyor. Tanrım, geçen yıla kadar ıslah evinde kaldığı ile ilgili bir dedikodu bile vardı.''</p><p>''Eliyle ördek de parçalamıştır çünkü okulumuzda aslında Patrick Verona var.'' Baekhyun göz devirdi. ''Sadece neden biraz daha rahatlayıp Jongin'in hislerine odaklanmayı denemiyorsun?'' İlk defa Baekhyun'dan böylesine düşünceli bir cümleyi duymak Kyungsoo kadar beni de şaşırtıp duygulandırdığında Baekhyun devam etti. ''Bakarsın Yixing ve ben için de yardımları olabilir.''</p><p>Kyungsoo pes edip yerinden kalkarken Baekhyun, yemekhanede umursamadan onun arkasından söylendi, o da kalkarken son kez Sehun'a bakıp çocukları izledim. Şu anda yanına gidersem elde edeceğim hiçbir şey olamazdı. Aklımda onunla konuşmak için hiçbir bilgi yahut sebep yoktu. Baekhyun'a bunu mırıldandığımda buna gerek bile olmadığını söylese de yine de onunla konuşmak için bir sebep bulmamın daha cesaret verici olacağını hissediyordum. Üçümüzde sınıfa girdiğimizde Baekhyun yerine oturup arkasına, bana döndü. </p><p>''Neden okul çıkışında yanına gidip sabah olanlar için teşekkür etmiyorsun?'' Yan masada oturan Kyungsoo'da bana bakıyordu. Sabah topun bana gelişini engellediğini hatırladım. ''Yine de öylece durup konuşamazsın,'' Eli yakama gittiğinde üzerimdekilere baktım. ''Bu yıl değiştirmen gereken tek şey aşk hayatın değil, Jongin. Bu moda katliamından da kurtulursan harika olur.''</p><p>Göz devirdim, ''Görünüşümde bir şey yok.'' </p><p>Baekhyun birkaç kere daha görünüşüm üzerinden laf etse de trigonometri dersinin başlaması yüzünden susup önüne dönmek zorunda kaldı; ben de asla anlayamadığım bu dersi dinlemek yerine Sehun'u düşündüm. Hiç dikkatimi çekmemiş biri değildi ancak üzerinde hiç düşünmediğim bir insan olduğundan onun hakkında dedikodulardan başka hiçbir şey bilmiyordum. Baekhyun, doğru yere parmak basmıştı, ona gidip sabah olanlar için teşekkür etsem ve devamını getirmeye çalışsam bence konuşabilirdik. Ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki?</p><p>''Okul çıkışı onunla konuşacağım.'' Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo beni duydu; Baekhyun, eliyle onayladığını belirtirken Kyungsoo sadece önüne dönüp benim gibi anlayamadığı dersi dinlemektense defterinden yırttığı kağıtla gül yapıyordu. </p><p>-</p><p>''Geliyor,'' Baekhyun, olabilecek en fısıltılı ama asla fısıltı sayılmayan sesiyle bana haber verirken Kyungsoo ve o, birlikte yanımdan uzaklaşarak diğer kaldırıma koştular. Bir ağacın arkasında beni izliyorlardı, ben de okulun tam önündeki duvarın önüne yaslanmış Sehun'u bekliyordum.</p><p>Diğer öğrenciler gelip geçerken gözlerim Sehun'u arıyordu. Onun tam kapıdan çıktığını gördüğümde bir ayağımı da Baekhyun'un dediği gibi duvara yasladım ve kollarımı göğsümde birleştirdim. </p><p>İki ders saati boyunca onunla nasıl konuşacağımın provasını yapmış, Baekhyun'dan flört tüyoları almıştım. Berbat olma gibi bir durum asla olamazdı. </p><p>Sehun, neredeyse önümden geçecekken boğazımı temizledim. ''Oh Sehun?'' Başını telefondan kaldırıp bana baktı, tek kulağına kulaklık takmadığından beni duyabilmişti. ''Merhaba.'' </p><p>Onunla konuştuğumdan emin değilmiş gibi gözlerini kıstı ve kaşlarını çattı. Bakışlarının beni korkutmasına izin vermeyerek hafifçe gülümsedim. Artık onunla konuştuğumu anlamış gibi konuşmuştu. ''Merhaba?''</p><p>''Seninle konuştuğum için şaşırdığını biliyorum,'' gülmeye devam ediyordum ve o hiçbir şey dememişti bu söylediklerime. ''Sadece bu sabah olanlar için teşekkür etmek istemiştim.'' Kollarımı çözdüm ve sırtımı duvardan çektim. Karşısında daha dik duruyordum. </p><p>''Sabah olanlar?''</p><p>''Basketbol topu geliyordu ve ben,'' buna gerek varmış gibi kollarımı açıp o hareketi gösterdiğimde gözlerinde hatırladığını belirten parıltı geçti. Kollarımı kendime çekip gülmeyi sürdürdüm. ''Sonrasında sen de topu engelledin. Teşekkür ederim.'' </p><p>''Önemi yok.'' Yoluna devam edeceğini anladığımda hızlı davranıp önüne geçtim.</p><p>''Bence var çünkü yaralanabilirdim.'' Yalnızca basketbol topuydu, biliyordum ama bu konuşmanın sürmesine ihtiyacım vardı. Ya da onun en azından bir beş kelimelik cümle kurmasına. ''Sana nasıl teşekkür etmeliyim? Bu şekilde pek samimi bulmuyorum.''</p><p>''Cidden gerek yok,'' Sağa çekilip gidecekken sola adım atıp önüne geçtim.</p><p>''Var.'' </p><p>Alnının ortası az önceki gibi kırıştı ancak sebebinin merak olmadığına emindim. ''Yok.'' Dedi ısrarla ve bu kez sola adım atıp yürümeye başladı. Çocuklara bakıp gittiğini gösterdim, Baekhyun arkasından koşmamı söylüyordu. Kyungsoo ise sadece beni izliyordu. </p><p>Baekhyun'un dediğini yapıp Sehun'un arkasından koştum. Ona yetişip yanında yürümeye başladım. Çoktan kulaklığını takmıştı. Benim geldiğimi gördüğünde yine çıkarmış ve bütün vücuduyla bana dönmüştü. ''Bak, gerçekten önemi yok. Teşekkür etme bile çünkü arkanızdaydım. Arkadaşın için topun önüne atladın ama ben zaten arkadan geliyordum, o sırada top benim üzerime geldiğinden kendim için o topu engelledim.''</p><p>Ona dudaklarım aralık, yarı memnuniyet dolu gözlerle bakarken söylediklerini kavrayıp kavramadığımı anlamak ister gibi uzunca gözlerime baktı. Bu arada keskin çenesini seyrediyordum. Ardından benim bir şey dememe izin vermeden karşı yola girip gözden kaybolurken hala arkasından bakıyordum.</p><p>Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo gelip kolumdan tutarak beni sarsmış ve onlara bakmamı sağlamışlardı. ''Ne oldu? Ne dedi? Ne konuştunuz?'' dedi heyecanla Baekhyun. Kyungsoo da heyecanlı duruyordu.</p><p>Kocaman gülüşümle mırıldandım. ''30.''</p><p>''Ne?'' Kyungsoo sordu.</p><p>''30 kelime.'' İkisi de birbirine bakıp bana döndüler. ''5 kelime yeterdi ama en sonunda 30 kelime kullanarak konuştu.''</p><p>Baekhyun dudaklarını büzdü. ''Sanırım işe bizzat el atmanın vakti geldi,'' Kyungsoo başını salladı ve mırıldandı ben gibi. ''Kesinlikle.'' Kesinlikle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo ile The Hub'daydık. O patates kızartmalarına çok sevdiği ketçabı dökerken ben de devasa hamburgerimi yemeye çalışıyordum. Dün denediğim konuşma girişiminden sonra Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo, bu işin benim flört yeteneklerimle gerçekleşemeyeceğini emin olmuşlardı. Ve size buradaki yetenek kelimesinin tamamen rezalet diye tanımlamak için utanmama karşılık öylesine kullandığım bir kelime olduğunu belirtmeliydim. Kısacası kendimi Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo'nun kollarına bırakıyordum. </p><p>Baekhyun demişken, onu çoktan aramıştık ama beklememizin gerekmediğini sonrasında bize katılacağını söylemişti. Çok aradığımız söylenemezdi lakin çok geçmeden onu ve onun bana göre kısa olmasına rağmen hızlı bacaklarını görebilmiştim. ''Ne duyduğuma asla inanamazsınız!''</p><p>Genelde Baekhyun'un bir şeyleri olduğundan daha heyecan verici ya da daha önemli göstermek gibi bir huyu vardı bu yüzden bir an olayın temelinde kim olduğunu merak etmeden homurdandım. Hamburger yerken beni duymak zorken ne dediğimi anlamış olduğunu düşünüyordum. ''Ne?''</p><p>Kyungsoo bir patatesi ağzına attı ve o sırada Baekhyun ukala bir gülüşle kollarını göğsünde bağladı. ''Sehun,'' dediği an omuzlarımı dikleştirdim ve ağzımdaki hamburgeri yutup diyet kolamdan birkaç yudum aldım. ''Bu hafta sonu okulda cezaya kalmış. Biliyor muydun?''</p><p>Elbette bilmiyordum. Nereden bilebilirdim?</p><p>Kyungsoo manidar bir gülüş kondurdu dudaklarına. ''Onun cezaya kaldığına inanmamam için bir sebep olamaz.''</p><p>Onun hala uygunsuz bir erkek arkadaş hakaretlerine karşı kendimi çoktan kapatmıştım. </p><p>''Nasıl öğrendin?'' </p><p>''Pekala, doğru soru bu değildi lakin,'' Baekhyun göz devirdi. ''Şu okul başkanından öğrendim. Buraya gelmeden önce okula gidip ödevimi teslim etmem gerekiyordu çünkü vermeseydim dersten kalabilirdim.'' Kyungsoo ve benim hiç de bu sorunu dert etmediğimizi fark ettiğinde bayıkça baktı bize. ''Okula gittikten sonra öğretmenler odasının önünde başkanı gördüm, hafta sonu öğrenciler ile birlikte oluyormuş. Gönüllülük gibi bir şey olarak düşünmemi söyledi fakat kızın ne dediği hakkında fazla kafa yormadım.''</p><p>Beklendiği gibi. ''Neden cezaya kalmış ki?''</p><p>''Bugün beklentilerimi karşılamadığını illa belirtmem mi gerekiyor?'' Baekhyun konuştuğunda kendimi geri çektim.</p><p>''Ne sormamı istiyorsun, Baekhyun. Cidden anlamıyorum.''</p><p>Kyungsoo bir süredir sessiz olsa da bizi izliyordu. ''Sorman gereken şu Jongin: Ne yapmalıyım?''</p><p>Gözlerimi kıstım, kaşlarımı çatmışım gibi göründüğüme emindim ancak tek düşündüğüm Baekhyun'un neler saçmaladığı idi. ''Ne yapmalıyım mı? Sehun'u cezaya kalmasından kurtarmamı mı istiyorsun?''</p><p>Hafta sonu cezaya kalan öğrencilerle okul müdürü ilgilenirdi. Onun elinden öğrencileri kurtarmak da bir asker olarak bin kişiyle savaşıyormuş gibi bir his yaratabilirdi. Yani imkansızdı.</p><p>''Saçmalama, okul müdürünü halledemeyiz. Patrick'i kurtarmak için göğüslerini açmayı düşünmüyorsan bu anlamsız bir plan olur.'' Yüzümü buruşturdum. ''Cezaya kalmandan bahsediyordum. Cezaya kalacaksın.''</p><p>Tam anlamıyla aklını kaçırmıştı. Kyungsoo artık bu işe müdahale etmenin doğru olacağını düşünmüş olmalı ki patatesleriyle ağzını doldurmaya ara vermişti. ''Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın?''</p><p>Başını sallayan Baekhyun'u ciddiye alıp almamak arasında kalıyordum. Üçümüz asla iyi öğrenciler olmamıştık; yüksek notlar alan kişiler değildik, sınıfı geçecek kadar bir şeyler yapardık, birimizin bir diğerinden farklı olarak ilgilendiği ders olsa da genele baktığımızda ortalamaydık. Belki biraz aşağısında. Mükemmel karakterlerimiz yoktu. Ders kaynatmazdık ama yüzde yüz odaklanarak da dinlemezdik fakat üçümüzde hiçbir zaman iyi olmadığımız kadar kötü de olmazdık. Hiç hafta sonu cezaya kalacak kadar kötü bir şey yapmamıştık. </p><p>''Cezaya mı kalmamı istiyorsun?''</p><p>Baekhyun tekrar başını salladı ve dirseklerini masaya yasladı. İşaret parmağıyla masaya baskı uygulayarak bir aptala ders anlatırmışçasına konuştu. ''Bu çocuğa aşık olmak istiyor musun?'' Ben de başımı salladığımda devam etti. ''Ve bu çocukla konuşmak istiyorsun?'' Cevap bile vermemi beklemedi. ''O zaman cesaretli ve utanmaz olmanın vakti, Jongin. Bütün bir cumartesi çocuk boş boş okulda olacak, onu orada tek mi bırakacaksın yoksa?''</p><p>Bir nedenden dolayı Baekhyun'un sözleri bana cesaret veriyordu. Bir politikacı gibi konuşmayı kesmeliydi. ''Hayır,'' dediğimde Kyungsoo patatesini tehdit edici bir şekilde bana doğru salladı. </p><p>''Cezaya kalmaktan bahsediyoruz, Sehun buna değmez.''</p><p>Baekhyun benim yerime cevapladı. ''Aşk fedakarlık gerektirir Kyungsoo.''</p><p>''Aptallığın için fedakarlık gerektirmediğine eminim elbette. O maalesef ki doğuştan.'' İkisi birbirine girmeden önce diyet kolamı içip düşünmeyi sürdürdüm.</p><p>Bütün bir cumartesi günü Sehun'la yakınlaşmak varken onu orada yalnız mı bırakacaktım? Sanmıyordum. ''Nasıl cezaya kalabilirim? Daha önce uyarı aldım ama cezaya kalmadım.'' O uyarıyı da bir keresinde derste uyuyakaldığım için almıştım.</p><p>''Sen onu bana bırak, senin cezaya kalmana yardımcı olacağım.''</p><p>Kyungsoo ellerini suçum yok dermiş gibi havaya kaldırdı. ''Eğer okuldan atılacak o noktaya gelirsen kıçını kurtarmak için orada olmayacağım.''Tabi ki de olacaktı. </p><p>Baekhyun'a baş parmağımı gösterdiğimde ikimizde gülüyorduk. </p><p>-</p><p>Baekhyun, beni koridorun sonuna götürdüğünde omuzlarımdan tuttu. ''Ne yapacağını anladın mı?'' Kyungsoo, bizimle gelmeyi reddederek trigonometri dersine girmişti. O aptal ders yerine bizi seçmediğine inanamıyordum. </p><p>''Anladım, Baekhyun. İzin verirsen artık yapmak istiyorum.''</p><p>Bütün bedenim yanıyordu, midemde hareketlenme vardı. Sanki tüm damarlarımın içinde kan değil bir elektrik akımı varmış gibiydi. Ensem terliyordu ve bunu dile getirmeye bile utanıyordum. Baekhyun, son kez bana döndü. ''Sana güveniyorum, Jongin.''</p><p>Bu midemin biraz daha kasılmasına neden olurken onu kendimden uzaklaştırdım ve sınıfa girmesini söyledim. O gidince erkekler tuvaletine girdim, ellerimi yıkadım ve koridora yine çıktım. Baekhyun beni bıraktığından beri yedi dakika geçmişti. Bu yüzden hızla yangın alarmının önüne gelip camı dirseğimle kırdım ve zile bastım. Tüm koridorda zil yankılanırken yüzümde bu durumu atlattığıma dair bir gülüş vardı. </p><p>Bütün öğrenciler tek tek sınıftan koşarak çıktılar. Bize öğrettikleri hiçbir bilgiyi uygulayan yoktu. Ben de bizim çocukların çıktıklarını gördüğümde onların peşine takılmak istedim ama onlardan ayrı kalmam gerekiyordu. En azından bir yere kadar. </p><p>Koridorda kimse kalmadığında ve içerideki tek kişi ben olduğumda omuz silktim. </p><p>Yakında çağırılmam hiç geç olmayacaktı sonuçta.</p><p>-</p><p>Baekhyun ve ben müdürün odasındaydık. O bize bakıyor, biz de arada sırada birbirimize yan bakışlar atıyorduk. ''Neden zile bastım dedin?''</p><p>Boğazımı temizlemek için öksürdüm ve biraz olsun başımı kaldırmayı denedim. ''Trigonometri dersinden kaçmak için.''</p><p>Sekreterin bana bakışını yakaladım, bilgisayardaki Solitaire'dan daha heyecan uyandırıcı olduğumuz belliydi. Müdür hiçbir şey demedi lakin eğer onun siniri ruh hali bir kıvılcım olsaydı şu an alevlerle yanıyor olabilirdik. ''Sen?'' dedi Baekhyun'a dönerek. </p><p>Aslında olay çok basitti. Zaten amaçladığımız şeyi düşünürsek benim burada olmam oldukça normaldi ama hesaplamadığımız durum vardı. Bütün okul dışarı çıktıktan ancak gerçekten bir yangın olmadığını anladıktan sonra müdür zile basanın kim olduğunu bulmak için güvenlik kameralarına bakmıştı. Beni görmüştü ama ben basmadan önce konuştuğum Baekhyun'u da görmüştü ve bu işi planlı yaptığımızı düşünmüştü.</p><p>Düşündü demek haksızlık olurdu çünkü zaten planlıydı fakat burada ceza alması gereken tek kişi ben olmalıydım. </p><p>''O bir şey yapmadı. Cidden.'' </p><p>İşin içinde aşk hayatım olmasaydı Baekhyun'u korumayacağımı, o cumartesi gününü birlikte geçirmek zorunda kalacağımızı hissettirerek susacağıma emindim. </p><p>''Kameradaki kayıtlarınızı izletmemi izler misiniz?'' Bilgisayar ekranını hafifçe bize doğru çevirdi. ''Bana göre hiç de bir şey yapmamış gibi durmuyor. Bunun size ne kadar patladığını biliyor musunuz?'' Bir an gerçekten Kyungsoo'nun dediği gibi okuldan atılacağımızı düşündüm. ''Neyse ki siciliniz temiz, bu seferlik affediyorum. Ama bir daha böyle bir aptallık yaparsanız size uzaklaştırma vereceğime emin olabilirsiniz.'' Çoktan masasının üzerinde olan ceza kağıtlarından iki sayfa yırttı ve uzattı. ''Cumartesi sabah sekizde burada olmazsanız başınız büyük dertte demektir. Ayrıca cezaya kalacağınız ailenize mesaj olarak iletilecek.'' </p><p>Ceza kağıdını alırken gülmemeye çalıştım. Bunu yapsaydım onunla dalga geçtiğimi sanıp ciddi bir şekilde okuldan uzaklaştırılabilirdim. Her şeye başımızı sallayıp odadan çıktığımızda sekreter oyununa geri döndü, ben de ceza kağıdı ile bakışıyordum.</p><p>''Tanrım, cezaya kaldım.'' Baekhyun ve ben aynı anda söyledik fakat kesinlikle farklı hisler ve tonlardı.</p><p>Kyungsoo bizi kenara bekliyordu. Geldiğimizi görünce bize doğru yürüdü. ''Hayatımda ilk defa cezaya kalacağı için mutlu birini görüyorum ve onun yanında dünyası başına yıkılmış biri.'' Güldü. </p><p>Baekhyun için üzülüyordum ama mutlu olmayı da engelleyemiyordum. Vücudumdan atamadığım bir virüs gibiydi. </p><p>''Cumartesimi okulda geçireceğim. Bundan daha iğrenç bir şey olabilir mi? Ve annem beni kesinlikle azarlayacak.'' </p><p>Annesine mesaj gidecekti. Bu biraz sakinleşmemi sağladı, benimki için dert etmiyordum. Babam büyük ihtimalle mesajı okumayacaktı bile. Okuldaki aile toplantılarına dahi gelmiyordu. Ben de uzun süredir ona aile toplantılarını iletmiyordum çünkü bir anlamı olmayacaktı.</p><p>''Üzgünüm, Baekhyun.''</p><p>Bu konuda samimi olduğumu anladığını varsayıyordum, zira hemencecik kafeteryaya gidip yemek yemek istediğini iletmesine başka bir anlam yükleyemiyordum. ''Sizce cumartesi on dakika geç kalsam müdür ne yapar?''</p><p>Kyungsoo ve ben bakıştık. ''Denemek istiyor musun gerçekten?''</p><p>Her zamanki masamıza otururken ve ben ceza kağıdımı doğrularla dolu bir A+ notuyla süslenmiş değerli bir kağıt gibi çantama yerleştirirken konuştu. ''Hayır. Daha ölmek için fazla gencim.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eğer bunu Kyungsoo'ya söylemiş olsaydım eminim benimle dalga geçerdi lakin cumartesi sabahı olması gerekenden erken uyandım. Bu sebeple uyuyakalmasın diye Baekhyun'u beş-altı kere arayıp üzerimi giyinmiş ve kahvaltı için aşağıya inmiştim. Sehun ile yakınlaşma planı işe yaramazsa diye yanıma bir kitap ve trigonometri hocamın sırf o dersten kaytarmak için yaptıklarımdan sonra verdiği ödevleri yanıma aldım.</p><p>Mutfağa girip buzdolabıyla bakışacağım sırada arkamdaki karartıyı hissettim. Babam tam o sırada mutfağa girip masaya oturmuştu. ''Günaydın.''</p><p>Buzdolabına yine dönüp tost için malzemeleri çıkardım. ''Günaydın.''</p><p>Ben tost yapana kadar babam başka bir şey söylemedi ancak yanımda beklemesinin ve dizini yere vurup sinir bozucu bir ses çıkarmasının sebebini bana söyleyecek bir şeyleri olmasına bağladım. Yine de o konuşmadıkça konuşmayacaktım. Bu yüzden onun için ikinci tostu yaparken babam konuştu.</p><p>''Okuldan bir mesaj geldi.'' O mesajı görmesi beni şaşırtmadı desem yalan olacaktı. ''Başın dertte mi?''</p><p>''Hayır.''</p><p>Babam biraz daha duraksadı. ''Eğer öyleyse söyleyebilirsin, senin için müdürünle konuşabilirim.''</p><p>Pekala, söylemem gerekir ki babamdan asla nefret etmiyordum; babam olduğu için mi yoksa içimdeki sevgi bolluğundan mı emin değildim lakin onunla mükemmel baba-oğul olduğumuzda yoktu. Beni sevdiğini hissedebiliyordum, belki de ondan nefret etmiyor oluşumun en büyük sebebi de bana hala değer verdiğini biliyor olmaktı fakat bir noktada o hala biraz sorumsuz bir babaydı benim için.</p><p>''Gerçekten baba, hiç gerek yok çünkü başım dertte değil. Ufak bir yanlış anlaşılma.'' Babam başını salladı, onun için yaptığım tostu da tabağına bıraktım. Kendiminkini koyduktan sonra kahvenin iyi geleceğini düşünerek babama kahve verdim. Ben de meyve suyumu içecektim.</p><p>''Ne zaman geleceksin?''</p><p>''Bilmiyorum,'' tamamıyla doğru bir yanıttı ve babam yine bir şey demeden yemeğine döndü. ''Gitmem gerekiyor, akşam görüşürüz.'' Gitmeden önce yanağına öpücük kondurdum ve çantam ile telefonumu alıp evden çıktım.</p><p>Baekhyun'u iki cadde aşağıda bir direğe yaslanıp uyuklarken buldum. Bugün içimde durdurulamaz enerji olmasaydı onun gibi davranacağımı biliyordum. Kıkırdadım, yanına geldiğimde gözlerini açmadı ama geldiğimi hissetmişti. ''Cumartesi sabahı okula gelmek?''</p><p>''O kadar kötü değildir belki?''</p><p>Tek gözünü açıp beni süzdü. ''Belki de bu kötü bir fikirdi?''</p><p>Cevap vermeden ikimizde okula doğru yürüdük. Beş dakika erken gelmiştik, okulun önünde müdür bekliyordu ve bizim önümüzde sırt çantasını takan bir başka çocuk vardı. ''Elindeki listeyle sabahın köründe öğrenci bekliyor, evine gidip uyumak varken.''</p><p>Baekhyun'a hak vermeden geçemeyecektim. ''Evinde onu bekleyen biri olmadığını düşünüyorum, Baek.''</p><p>Göz devirdi. ''Bense adamın tamamen aklı kaçık biri olduğunu.''</p><p>Müdürün önüne geldiğimizde ikimizde elimizdeki ceza kağıdını ona uzattık. Daha önce cezaya kalmamış olsak da nereye gideceğimizi biliyorduk. Bu sebeple ikinci kata ve oradan da kütüphaneye girdik. Cuma günü okul kütüphanesinde çalışan adam burayı cumartesi günü cezaya kalacak öğrenciler için düzeltiyordu. Gözlerim Sehun'u aradı.</p><p>Onu soldaki sıranın ortasında, başını koymuş uyurken buldum. Baekhyun'u dürttüm ama sabah huysuzluğu üzerindeydi. Bizde sağdaki boş sıralardan birine oturduk. Sehun'u iyi görebilmek için onunla aynı hizadaki sırayı kapmıştım. Baekhyun bana ters ters bakıp arkamdaki sıraya geçti.</p><p>''The Breakfast Club havasındaymış gibi hisseden tek ben olamam herhalde.''</p><p>''Şu film alıntılarından vazgeçemez misin?''</p><p>''Sence?'' Ona bunun için hiçbir şey söylemedim.</p><p>''Uyuyor,'' dedim mırıldanarak. Yalnızca Baekhyun duymuştu. ''Sence uyandırılırsa ne yapar?''</p><p>''Ben yumruk atardım,'' Baekhyun'a döndüm. O da Sehun gibi uyku pozisyonuna geçmişti ve bana dünyanın en kötü yaratığıymışım gibi bakıyordu. ''Ama onu bilemeyeceğim.'' Biraz daha mırıldandı. ''Hayatım boyunca Kyungsoo'yu bu kadar kıskanabileceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim.''</p><p>Sonrasında uyudu.</p><p>İçeriye müdür girip bize baktı, uyuyanlar onun için şaşırtıcı olmamalı ki hiçbir şey demeden içeridekileri saydı. Montumu çıkarıp sandalyemin arkasına astım ve müdür, kütüphaneden çıkarken bir kolumu sıraya koyup başımı yasladım. Sehun'u izliyordum.</p><p>Kaç dakika geçti bilmiyorum; onun hafifçe titreyen dudaklarına, ara sıra derin nefesler yüzünden hareket eden burnuna ve kirpiklerine bakarken kendimi gözlerimi kapatmış bir şekilde bulmuştum. Gözlerimi araladığımda karşımda Sehun yoktu. Başımı hızla kaldırıp arkama döndüm. Baekhyun hala uyuyordu. Saate baktım. Yirmi dakika geçmişti ve masasında oturan birkaç öğrenci çoktan kalkmıştı. Baekhyun'u uyandırmadan sakince yerimden kalktım ve Sehun'u aramaya koyuldum. Asilik yapmaya kalkmamışsa hala kütüphanede olmalıydı.</p><p>Onu herkesten uzakta bulduğumda başta beni görmemesi için saklandım. Dün Baekhyun ile bugün için ne yapacağımızı konuşmuştuk, o bana rahat olmamı ve atılgan olmamı tavsiye etmişti. Gidecek, merhaba diyecek ve ortak yönümüzü bulmaya çalışacaktım.</p><p>Zor değildi. Olmayacaktı.</p><p>Saklandığım yerden çıkıp onun oturduğu geniş masaya oturdum, tam karşısına. Sandalyeyi heyecandan gürültülü bir şekilde çekmiştim ve o da başını kaldırıp bana bakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Gülümsedim. ''Günaydın.''</p><p>Beni tanıdığını varsayıyordum ama uzunca yüzüme bakıp hiçbir şey söylemezken buna dair inancım azalıyor gibi hissediyordum. ''Günaydın,'' dedi sonrasında. Orada yokmuşum gibi başını eğdi ve önündeki kağıtla ilgilendi.</p><p>''Ne yapıyorsun?'' İyi gidiyordum. Onunla bir arkadaşımla konuşuyormuşçasına rahattım ve şimdilik bir sorun göremiyordum. Ancak o bununla dalga geçiyormuş gibi yüzüme bakıyordu. ''Sadece canım sıkıldı ve konuşabileceğimizi düşündüm. Arkadaşım uyuyor da.''</p><p>Hiçbir şey demedi. Bu belki de konuşmak istemiyorum anlamına gelebilirdi fakat eğer benden rahatsız olsaydı çoktan gitmemi söylerdi, değil mi? Kalacaktım.</p><p>Ne yaptığını görmek için boynumu uzatıp görmeyi denedim.</p><p>''Özür yazısı mı yazıyorsun?''</p><p>Gözleri anında beni buldu ve ben hafifçe yutkundum. ''Evet,'' dedi kestirip atarak.</p><p>''Ne için?''</p><p>Derin bir nefes aldı, bordo rengindeki boğazlı kazağının onu fazla yakışıklı gösterdiğini hemen şu anda söylesem beni tekmeler mi diye düşünmeye başlamıştım. ''Anlamsız.''</p><p>Cevap vermeyebilirdi ancak vermişti. Bu beni güldürdüğünde yüzümü inceledi, anında gülmeyi kesip başımı salladım. ''Bunu daha önce yapmadım ama sanırım sana yardımcı olabilirim.'' Ciddi miyim değil miyim anlamak için uzunca yüzüme baktı. Kyungsoo'nun aksine Sehun'un bakışları şimdiden hoşuma gitmeye başlamıştı. Listeme harika bakışlara sahip olmalı diye bir istek koymadığıma pişman olmamı sağlayacak kadar iyiydi.</p><p>''Gereksiz,'' dediğinde sandalyemden kalkıp onun yanındakine oturdum.</p><p>''Önemli değil, yardım edeceğim.'' Tanrım, bir keresinde Kyungsoo, yanlışlıkla bir çocuğa kafa attığında (gerçekten her şey yanlışlıkla olmuştu çünkü içinde Kyungsoo'nun miyopluğu ve Baekhyun'un sakarlığı vardı) ve özür yazısı istendiğinde ona yardım bile etmemiş, garajında oturup manga okumuştum. O da özür yazısı için yardım etmeyeceksem evinden defolmamı dile getirmişti. Yine de kalem oynatmamıştım. ''İnsanlara yardım etmeyi severim. Bana mutluluk veriyor.''</p><p>Sehun'un sadece hoş bir karakterim olduğunu bilmesine ihtiyacım vardı ve bu yalanı Kyungsoo'nun duymamasına.</p><p>Sehun'un yanından bir boş kağıt ve kalemi alarak onun yazdığı özrü birebir kağıda yazmaya başladım. Neredeyse gülüyor gibi olan ifadesinden kurtulmamak için gözlerimi ona dikmek istiyordum lakin bunun, onu korkutmasını da istemiyordum.</p><p>Özür cümlesini okudum. ''Okulun çeşmesini mi kırdın?'' Kahkaha atacak kadar güçlü bir ses çıkardığımda bir çocuk bize baktı, ardından kitabı yerine koyup başka yere yöneldi. Ben de Sehun'a döndüm. Beni izliyordu. Kyungsoo burada olsaydı onun ne kadar kötü bir çocuk olduğu hakkında konuşacağına emindim. ''O aptal çeşmeyi kırdığına inanamıyorum. Müdür onunla gurur duyuyordu.''</p><p>Tam olarak neye benzediğini asla anlamadığımız bir çeşmeydi. Arka bahçedeydi ve müdürün canı sıkıldığında elindeki bezle onu sildiğini biliyordum.</p><p>Sehun konuşmadı fakat bu kez yüzünde yakaladığım ince bir gülüş bana enerji ve cesaret vermişti. Onun için bir sayfa özür yazısı yazdım, o da yazdığı iki kağıdı alıp bir kenara koydu. ''Kaç cümle oldu?''</p><p>''Tam olarak bin. Teşekkürler.''</p><p>Sırıttım. ''Rica ederim, her zaman. Eğer bir çeşme daha kırarsan beni bulabilirsin. Bu cümleyi yazacak kadar boş olacağım.''</p><p>Yine gülümser diye düşünmüştüm, yalnızca başını sallamıştı. Kalemlerin kapağını kapadı, içimdeki ses bir şeyler söylememi fısıldıyordu çünkü bu kadar uzun bir sessizlik bu konuşmanın bitmiş olabileceğine işaretti ve ben, bu konuşmanın bitmesini istemiyordum. Baekhyun'un dediği gibi ortak yönlerimizi bulmalıydım. Benim ve onun hoşlanabileceğin bir diyalog.</p><p>''Sehun,'' birkaç tane biliyordum. ''Bir ihtimal, Messi'yi seviyor olabilir misin?''</p><p>''Ne?''</p><p>''Messi seviyor musun?'' Sehun şaşkınca bana bakıyordu.</p><p>''Aslında pek futbol sevmem ve futbolcularla da ilgilenmiyorum.'' Başımı geriye çektim.</p><p>''Ben de!'' Biraz fazla çıkan sesimle yüzümü buruşturdum. ''Yani, sadece sormak istedim. Çünkü, bilirsin, herkes Messi'yi sever. Messi sevilir, neden sevilmesin?'' Anladım der gibi başını salladı. ''Ama sen ve ben ilgilenmiyoruz. İlgilenmek zorunda değiliz, değil mi? Harika bir ortak nokta.''</p><p>''Ne?'' Sorusunu yinelediğinde omuz silktim.</p><p>''Kendi kendime konuşuyordum.''</p><p>Kendimi asla utangaç bir çocuk olarak tanımlamazdım ancak yüzümün yandığını hissedebiliyordum. Başımı eğip dudaklarımı büzdüm, Sehun'un yanımdan kalkıp gitmemesi için hiçbir sebep göremiyordum. Şu anda beynim tamamen durmuştu, müzik zevki, yemekler, burcunu dahi soracak durumda değildim. ''Yani, sen,'' dediğinde başımı kaldırdım. ''Yangın alarmına mı bastın?''</p><p>''Nereden biliyorsun?'' Aptalca bir soruydu ama benim hakkımda bir şeyler biliyor olması beni heyecanlandırdı.</p><p>''O gün okuldaydım ve yangın alarmı yüzünden dışarıya çıktım. İnsanlar kimin yaptığını öğrenince de konuştular.'' Mantıklıydı, evet. Fakat insanların beni konuştukları pek umurumda olmamıştı. Ceza aldığıma mutlu olmakla meşguldüm.</p><p>''Trigonometriden nefret ederim.'' Ödevlerimi hatırlamak iyi hissetmemi sağlamamıştı. ''Kurtulmak için mükemmel bir yol gibi göründü.''</p><p>Sehun, hafifçe gülümsedi. Onu ikinci sefer bu kadar rahat güldürebilmek beni mutlu etmişti. Genişçe gülümseyip Sehun'un kağıtları çantasına yerleştirmesini izledim. Bana yine döndüğünde eskisi gibi görünse de artık daha tatminkâr hissediyordum. ''Üzgünüm, bunu müdüre vermem gerekiyor.'' Kalkıp gideceğini anladığımda ben de ayağa kalktım, onu yalnız bırakamazdım. Eğer bunu burada bitirirsek bir daha onunla konuşacak bir sebep bulamayacaktım.</p><p>''Seninle geleceğim,'' Çantasını omzuna astı. ''Ben, şey yapacaktım. Soracağım, bir soru soracağım.'' Sehun'un buna inanıp inanmadığını bilmiyordum ama sadece yanında yürümeme izin vermişti. İkimizde kütüphaneden çıkmadan önce Baekhyun'a baktım, hala bıraktığım gibi uyuyordu. İkimiz koridora çıktığımızda ve yan yana yürüdüğümüzde sırıtmadan edemedim. Boylarımız arasında fark yoktu, benden daha beyazdı, hatta Baekhyun'dan da daha beyazdı ve bu hoşuma gitmişti.</p><p>''Sevimli görünüyorsun.'' Az önceki gibi bu işin içinden yırtamayacağımı anladığımda Sehun duraksamış, bana bakmıştı. Ağzımdan kaçanları her zaman kulaklarım duymazdı lakin bunun, bu gibi bir durumda gerçekleşmiş olması ağlamak istememe sebep olmuştu. O an sadece aklımda liste ve listedeki maddeler vardı.</p><p>Sehun yürümeye devam etti. ''Yani bence sert değilsin. Herkes öyle diyor, soğuk görünüyorsun doğru ancak bence,'' Sehun bir kez daha durduğunda kurtarmaya çalıştığım her bir durumun elinde kaldığını hissettim.</p><p>Tanrım, sanırım bir şeyleri mahvetmiştim.</p><p>''Müdürün odasına geldik!'' Ona kapıyı gösterip gülümsedim. Sehun ise kapıya dönüp çaldığında yerimde durup kendimi sandalyelerden birine attım. Zaten bir soru soracağım yoktu, Sehun çıkana kadar burada durup ne kadar aptal olduğumu düşünecektim. Kaçmak da bir çözümdü ama kaçmak, aşk hayatımı bana bahşedecek kadar nazik değildi.</p><p>O iki kelimenin dudaklarımdan nasıl çıktığını bilmiyordum, Kyungsoo'nun sevimli olmadığını düşünerek yanıldığını düşünüyordum ve birden yüksek sesle konuşmuştum. Beni duymasaydı bir şeyler düşünebilirdim ama maalesef duymuştu ve ben işleri düzeltmek isterken daha da batırmıştım. Yüzüne karşı soğuk göründüğünü söylemek de neydi?</p><p>Ne kadar bekledim bilmiyorum ancak Sehun, müdürün odasından çıkarken hala kendime eziyet etmekle meşguldüm. ''Soru sormayacak mıydın?'' Biz kütüphaneye doğru yürürken omuz silktim.</p><p>''Ne soracağımı unuttum.''</p><p>Konuşmaya çalışmamıştım. Kütüphanenin önüne gelene kadar aklımda olan tek şey, Baekhyun'u uyandırıp bana akıl vermesini istemekti. Kendimi en yakın arkadaşlarımın kollarına bırakmışken Baekhyun'un onu uyandırdım diye bana kızma hakkı yoktu. Kütüphane önüne geldiğimizde Sehun, kapı koluna benim yerime uzandı ama kapıyı açmadı. Başımı kaldırıp ona döndüm, o da çoktan bana bakıyordu.</p><p>''Teşekkür ederim,'' dedi, eğer biraz daha kısık sesli konuşsaydı belki onu duyamazdım bile. ''Beni sevimli bulduğun için.''</p><p>Kapıyı aniden açıp içeriye girdiğinde kapı benim yüzüme kapanmış olsa dahi şapşal gülümsemem ile kapıyı seyrediyordum.</p><p>-</p><p>Baekhyun montunu çıkardı, yere attı ve Kyungsoo'yu umursamadan koltuğa yerleşti. Kyungsoo'nun kendisi için yaptığı kahveyi de onun elinden almayı ihmal etmedi. Kyungsoo ona kızacaktı ama ben hızlıca atılıp onu susturdum. ''Kyungsoo, annenin her ay aldığı şu dergiler nerede?'' Montumu aynı şekilde çıkarıp langırtın üstüne koydum.</p><p>Kyungsoo demeden önce onları çamaşır makinesinin üstünde bulup almıştım.</p><p>Geniş koltuğa da ben yerleştiğimde Kyungsoo kollarını açtı. ''Hoş geldiniz, tabi ki de içeri gelin ve kendi evinizdeymiş gibi davranın.''</p><p>''Sanki bunu ilk defa görüyormuş gibi konuşuyorsun.'' Baekhyun, kahveden yudum alırken kıkırdadım.</p><p>Kyungsoo ise onu görmezden gelip bana ve dergilere baktı. ''Sen ne yapıyorsun?''</p><p>''Burç yorumlarını açacağım. Sehun'un burcunu öğrendim.''</p><p>Kyungsoo, büyük ihtimalle bana ve tekrar kendisine kahve yapmak için mutfağa yöneldi. Baekhyun kahveyi gürültülü bir şekilde içerken, burç yorumlarının olduğu kısmı açtım. Okuyorken Kyungsoo elinde iki kupaya yine yanımıza gelmişti. ''Anlatacak mısınız? Ceza gününüz nasıldı?''</p><p>''Baekhyun, saat 12'ye kadar rahatsız edici sırada uyudu, ondan sonra ayıp olmasın diye kalktı ancak sonrasında müdür içeriye girip çıkabileceğimizi söyledi.''</p><p>Bunu bekliyormuş gibi gözlerini devirdi. ''Seni ve şu çocuğu anlat.''</p><p>''Sehun, adı Sehun.'' Dedim incincerek. ''Ve harikaydı.''</p><p>''İşte başlıyoruz.'' Baekhyun'u görmezden geldim.</p><p>Kyungsoo'ya başından sonuna kadar her şeyi anlattım; Kyungsoo, Sehun'un bana teşekkür ettiği yere gelene kadar onu güldürmüş olduğuma inanmadı ama teşekkür ettiğini söylediğimde kahvesini neredeyse tükürecekti. Ayrıca ağzımdan kaçanlar için buna şaşırmadı çünkü benden böyle bir şey beklediğini hızlıca ekledi. ''... İçeriye girdiğimde ne yapacağımı bilemedim, Sehun sırasına geçip yine başını gömmüştü. Baekhyun'u uyandırmayı denedim ama beni savuşturdu. Ben de sıkıcı bir kitabı okudum.''</p><p>''Ve?''</p><p>''A, doğru. Biraz geçince Sehun'u kitap okuyan bana bakarken yakaladım. Sıkıcı bir kitaptı ve aynı yeri okuyup duruyordum fakat yine de kitaba dikkat kesilmiştim çünkü aslında o sırada Sehun'u düşünüyordum.''</p><p>Baekhyun, boş kupayı sehpaya gürültülü bir şekilde bıraktı. ''Gereksiz ayrıntılar vererek bizden bir çeşit intikam alıyor olabilir misin?''</p><p>Ona kaşlarımı çattım. ''Ne bekliyorsun? Ayrıntı istediğinizi sanıyordum?'' Kyungsoo bir şey eklemediğinde sürdürdüm konuşmamı. ''Ardından ben de ona baktım, gözlerini çekmedi, gülümsemedi, yakalandığı için de utandığını da sanmıyorum. Hipnotize olmuş gibiydi.''</p><p>''Belki de gözleri açık bir şekilde uyuyordur?'' Baekhyun yaptığı şakaya sadece kendisi güldü. </p><p>''Her ne olursa olsun Sehun'un uygun bir erkek arkadaş olduğunu düşünmediğimi zaten söylemiştim, seninle dalga geçmediğine emin misin?''</p><p>Kyungsoo'nun sorusuna sağa sola sallayarak başımı yanıt verdim. ''Eminim, bence oldukça samimiydi.''</p><p>''Konu samimiyet olunca biraz saf oluyorsun.'' Kyungsoo'nun incitici lafına karşılık dilimi çıkardım ve dergiye döndüm. Baekhyun, cumartesi gününün çoktan bitip felaket olduğunu dile getiriyordu, Kyungsoo ise evde olsaydı yine öğleye kadar uyuyacağını, zaten çok değişen bir şey olmadığını söylüyordu. </p><p>Baekhyun bir süre sonra kendi kendine gülmeye başladığında Kyungsoo ve ben başımızı kaldırıp ona baktık. ''Cidden şu aptal flört cümlesini kullandığına inanamıyorum.'' dedi biz ona neden güldüğünü sormadan. Messi cümlesinden bahsediyordu. </p><p>Kyungsoo'da o söylediğinde gülmeye başladı ve sanki ben burada yokmuşum gibi konuştu. ''Değil mi? Artık kim kullanıyor ki bu cümleyi?''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Başımı kaldırdım ve önümdeki Baekhyun'a doğru eğildim, nefesim ensesine değiyordu. ''Öğle yemeğinde Sehun'un yanına gideceğim.''</p><p>''Aferin sana, Jongin.'' Diye mırıldandı tarih dersinin ortasında. Dersi dinlediğinden değil de uyumaya müsait bedenine rahatsızlık verdiğimden dolayıydı sitemi; anlamamak için aptal olmalıydım. ''Şimdi ensemi rahat bırak.''</p><p>Yine de onun dediğine uymayarak, yani onu görmezden gelerek devam ettim. ''Ama bir şey istemem gerekiyor. Daha doğrusu yardımın lazım.''</p><p>İlgisini çekmiş gibi dik oturmaya başladı, sırtını sandalyeye yasladı. Kyungsoo bizi görse de tarih dersine odaklıydı. Sevdiği nadir derslerdendi ve inatla bana yardım etmeyi de reddediyordu. Hala Sehun'un aşık olunacak kadar iyi olduğundan şüphe ediyordu.</p><p>''Ne gibi?''</p><p>Bunu beğeneceğini biliyordum çünkü işin içinde sevdiği bir kişi vardı. ''Yixing'i öğle yemeğinde oyalamalısın. O varken Sehun ile konuşamam.'' Başını bana doğru çevirdi bu kez. ''Yapabilirsin, değil mi? Arkadaşın için.''</p><p>Bayan Trace buraya bakınca Baekhyun önüne döndü, cevabı vermemiş olsa da biliyordum zaten. Bu dersten sonra öğle yemeği için yemekhaneye gidecektik. Yan masadaki Kyungsoo'ya dönüp baktım, o da direkt gözlerini gözlerimle buluşturdu ve başını sağa sola salladı. Ona gülümsedim ama umursamamayı seçmişti. Ders bitene kadar Sehun'u düşünüp durmuş olsam da ders bittiği an Baekhyun'u kendime çektim.</p><p>''Bunu yapmalısın, Baekhyun.'' Kelimelerin üstünde duruyordum ancak o çok yavaş ilerliyordu.</p><p>''Nasıl yapayım ki? Çoktan birlikte olabilirler, herkes yemekhaneye gidiyor. Nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyorum.'' Kyungsoo ve ben durduk ve ona yargılar bir biçimde baktık. O da bize dik dik baktı. ''Ne? Neden yalan söylemişim gibi bakıyorsunuz?''</p><p>Kyungsoo dudaklarını araladı. ''Yalan söylüyorsun çünkü. Dönemin başında müdürün sekreterine kadar gidip kendisi arkadaşım ve bugün gelemediği için ders programının bir çıktısını almamı istedi benden diyen sen değil miydin?''</p><p>Baekhyun, bunu bildiğimizi unutmuş muydu yoksa bunu yüzüne vurduğumuz için mi şaşırmıştı ben de bilmiyordum lakin hızlı olmam gerekiyordu. ''Gidip onu oyala. Hoşuna gidiyor işte.''</p><p>Omuzlarını düşürdü, çantasını sol omzuna attı. ''İyi, gidiyorum ve evet, bundan keyif alıyorum.'' Sınıftan çıkıp gittiğinde ikimiz hala onun arkasından bakıp yüz buruşturuyorduk.</p><p>Cumartesiden beri Sehun'u görmemiştim ve doğal olarak konuşmamıştım. Pazartesi günü de boş olduğu bir zamanı beklesem de ya onu yakalayamamış ya da onu devamlı Yixing ile görmüştüm. Bugün, yani kutsal Salı günü ise onunla konuşma kararı almıştım. Kyungsoo ve ben yemekhaneye kadar yürüdük. Yemeklerimizi almadan önce ona çevirdim başımı. ''Sehun'a arkadaşlarım bugün yok ve sadece onu tanıdığım için onunla oturmak istediğimi dile getireceğim yani Kyungsoo, lütfen yalnız başına, görünmeyen bir masada yemeğini ye.''</p><p>''Hepinizden nefret ediyorum.''</p><p>Ona elimi salladım ama o ise bana hakaret ederek uzaklaştı. Kendisi için yalnız başına yemek yemenin sorun olmadığını biliyordum. Kyungsoo bazen bizden bıktığını söyleyerek tek isteğinin bu olduğunu söylerdi, çoğunlukla bana şaka gibi gelirdi fakat Baekhyun benimle aynı fikirde olmazdı. Yemeğimi alıp Sehun'un aynı masada olup olmadığına baktım. Onu gerçekten de solda, cam kenarında kalan masada tek başına buldum. Yixing'in olmaması yüzümden silinmeyecek bir gülücüğün varlığının temel sebebiydi. Yavaş adımlarla masaya doğru ilerledim.</p><p>Masanın önünde, doğal olarak Sehun'un önünde durduğumda başını kaldırdı ve bana baktı. ''Selam.'' Artık onun konuşmasını beklemek gibi cesaret kırıcı işlere bulaşmıyordum bu sebeple devam ettim. ''Üzgünüm, oturabilir miyim? Arkadaşlarım olmadığı için yalnız kaldım ve sen tanıdığım tek kişisin.''</p><p>Yüzüne gülümseyerek bakındım lakin orada herhangi bir hareketlilik göremedim. Tepsimi masaya bıraktım, çantamı da diğer taraftaki sandalyenin üzerine. Eğer hayır demediyse bu evet anlamına gelirdi.</p><p>''Çok açım.'' Kollarımı sıvadım, hamburgerimdeki turşuları çıkarırken beni izliyordu. Arada sırada ona dönüyordum. ''Turşu severim ama bence hamburgerin içinde o kadar da hoş olmuyor. Sen sever misin?''</p><p>Direkt onu izlediğimde kaşlarını çattı. ''Ne?''</p><p>''Turşu. Turşu sever misin?''</p><p>Elindeki hamburgere ardından bana baktı. ''Beni rahatsız etmiyor.''</p><p>Güzel cevaptı. En azından bir cevabım vardı.</p><p>Hamburgerimi yemeye başladığımda huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı. Her zaman hızlı yiyen insanlardandım lakin Sehun ile oturmayı istiyordum ve olabildiğince yavaş bir şekilde yemeye çalışıyordum. ''Pekala,'' mırıldansam bile beni duymuştu. Bakışları gözlerime sabitlendi. ''Nasılsın?''</p><p>Kesinlikle bir diyalog başlatmaya çalıştığımın bilince miydi bilmiyordum fakat ortamdaki, aramızdaki o sessizliğin yanında daha fazla durmaya da çalışmamıştı. Bu iyi bir şeydi çünkü içimde durdurulamaz soru isteğinin artmasına sebebiyet veriyordu. ''İyiyim.'' Bir an yutkundum, hamburgerin tadını alamaz oldum. ''Sen nasılsın?''</p><p>Gülümsedim. ''İyiyim, teşekkür ederim.'' İşte bu gerçekten Sehun'a az çok yaklaşabileceğim gerçeğinin gün yüzüne çıkabildiği bir andı. Bana nasıl olduğumu sorması benim ne halde olduğumu bilmek istemesinden kaynaklanıyordu. Ya da tek amacı normal insanlar gibi aynı şekilde karşılık vermek istemesi de olabilirdi ancak mutlu olmak için ilk seçeneği düşünecektim.</p><p>Hamburgerini bırakıp elmayı yemeye başladığında ben hamburgerimle uğraşıyordum. ''En sevdiğin yemek ne?''</p><p>Soruma karşı kaşlarını kaldırdı, düşündüğü için bunu yaptığını anlamıştım. ''Bilemiyorum, en sevdiğim yok.'' Doğru söylüyordu, sorudan kaçmak gibi bir düşüncesi yoktu, düşünmüştü ve bu yanıtı vermişti. İçimde büyüyen heyecana karşı koyamıyordum.</p><p>''Yemek yapabiliyor musun?''</p><p>Omuz silkti. ''Çok denemedim, zorunda kalmadıkça elimi sürmediğim için herhangi bir yanıt vermem zor.''</p><p>Hamaratlılık bulunan listem aklıma gelince hamburgerimi bıraktım ve tepsimdeki suya uzandım. Sakince iki büyük yudum aldıktan sonra tekrar Sehun ile birlikteydim. Hamarattı. Hiç yapmamış değildi, yalnızca dediği gibi zorunda kalmamıştı. ''Harika. Ben yemek yapmakta berbatım. Aslında kahvaltı dışında pek bir şey yapabildiğim söylenemez. Tost yapabilirim, belki biraz patates de kızartabilirim. Fena olmuyorlar.'' Sehun sessizce beni dinliyordu. ''Biliyor musun küçükken bir köpeğim vardı. Adı Neo'ydu.''</p><p>Konu değiştirmiş olmama afallamak yerine hafifçe kıkırdadı. Bunu yapmasına şaşırıp kalmasaydım ona neden buna güldüğünü sorabilirdim. ''Matrix yüzünden mi?''</p><p>''Havalıydı ve köpeğimin havalı bir ismi olsun istemiştim.'' Sehun hiçbir şey söylemedi ardından. ''Ama açıkçası bizim köpeğimiz değildi, onu parkta başıboş bulmuştum ve annem eve getirdiğim an aslında bir sahibi olduğunu, onu arıyor olabileceğini, sahibini bulana kadar ona bakabileceğimi söylemişti. Beş gün bizimle kaldı.''</p><p>'Dokunaklı bir hikaye.' Baekhyun'a bir keresinde kalbimi kıran bu hikayeyi anlattığımda bu şekilde dalga geçmişti. Berbat arkadaşlara sahiptim.</p><p>''Neo'yu sevmiştim.''</p><p>Sehun, gülmüyordu ancak kaşlarını çatıp beni yumruklamayı arzularmış gibi de görünmüyordu. Daha çok yüzüme bakarak üzüldüğüm bu hikayede nasıl çenemin titrediğini izleyip bir şeyler düşünüyor gibiydi.</p><p>''Her zaman köpeğim olsun istemişimdir.''</p><p>''Sonrasında annenden köpek isteyebilirdin, anladığım kadarıyla buna kötü bakıyor gibi durmuyor.''</p><p>Bu dediğine sırıttım, Neo'nun ailesi onu bulduktan sonra benim hayatım tepetaklak olmuştu adeta. Annem, babamı terk etmişti ve biz büyükannemle yaşamak için doğduğum yerden taşınmıştık. Biten hamburgerimle beraber elmaya dokunmadım. Onun yerine kollarımı masada birleştirdim. ''Bilmiyorum istemedim. Sen, Sehun? Sen hayvanları sever misin?''</p><p>''Daha önce hiç evcil hayvanım olmadı. Bir keresinde balığımız vardı ama babam ona fazla yem verdiği için ölmüştü. Hayvanları severim lakin hiç bakabilecek kadar sorumluluk sahibi hissetmedim kendimi.'' Bana uzun uzun kendini anlatması ve listemdeki yüzde yüz uyuşan hayvan sevgisi haliyle cidden mutluydum.</p><p>Hayvan bakacak kadar sorumlu olmaması sevmiyor olduğunu göstermiyordu. Aksine, kendini tanıyor ve bakamayacağı hayvanı istemiyordu. Harikaydı.</p><p>''Bu muhteşem.'' Yine yüksek sesle konuştuğumda Sehun gözlerini kıstı. Boğazımı temizledim. ''Yani sorumluluk önemlidir.'' </p><p>İkimizde sessizliğe gömüldüğümüzde alt dudağımı endişeyle ısırdım, sessizlik kötüydü çünkü. Sessizlik konuşmanın bitişi, konuşacak konuların olmamasıydı. Birazdan kalkıp gidebilirdi de. Gözlerimi Sehun'a çevirdim ve onun telefonuyla ilgilenmesini izlemeye başladım. Gelen mesajdan sonra kaşlarını çatmış, herkesin korkutucu bulduğu yüzüyle ekrana bakıyordu. Bir elimi yanağıma yaslayıp onu daha da rahat izledim. Beni fark etmiyordu bile. Belki ediyor olsa da umurunda değildi. </p><p>Telefonu indirip bana baktığında geri çekilip sırtımı dikleştirdim. Ama Sehun montunu giyiyordu. ''Gitmeliyim, yemeğim bitti.''</p><p>''Sınıfa mı?'' Hızla sorup yerimden kalktım. En az onun kadar hızlıydım. Başını salladı, ben de çantamı alıp omzuma astım. ''Seninle geleyim.''</p><p>Hayır ya da evet demediği için onu izledim. Yine. Yemekhaneden çıkmadan önce omzumun üstünden Kyungsoo'ya baktım lakin onu göremedim. Mesaj atacaktım. Sehun ve ben yan yana yürüdüğümüzde birkaç kişinin bizi izlediğini fark etsem de Sehun'un bu konuda bir şey deyip demeyeceğini merak ederek devamlı ona bakıyordum. Dediğim gibi sürekli yanında Yixing olurdu veya tek başına yürürdü. Başka biriyle fazla konuştuğu görülmemişti, insanların merak etmesini anlayabiliyordum. Bize bakmaları, hayır, açıkçası Sehun'un yanında yürüyebilmek hoşuma gitmişti. Sadece bana ait bir şey olmadığını bilsem de öyle hissetmeden edememiştim. </p><p>Şu an ise tek korkum Sehun'un benim yüzümden dönen bakışlardan rahatsız olmasıydı çünkü şimdiki bakışların sebebi o değildi, onun yanında birinin bulunmasıydı. Yani bendim.</p><p>''Sorun ne?'' Konuştuğunda yemekhanenin olduğu koridordan yeni yeni çıkıyorduk.</p><p>''Sorun yok, sadece...'' Bana çevirdi başını, ''... İnsanlar bize bakıyor.'' Parmağımı kaldırıp yanımızdan geçecek kişileri gösterdim. ''Rahatsız olup olmadığını merak ettim.''</p><p>Sanki şimdi farkına varıyormuş gibi etrafını izledi, sonrasında önüne döndü. Başını sağa sola salladı. ''Rahatsız olmuyorum.''</p><p>''Peki.'' Gülümseyerek mırıldandım. Öğleden sonraki dersimin biyoloji olduğunu hatırlasam da Sehun'la onun sınıfına doğru yürüdüm. Kendi sınıfının önünde durup bana döndüğünde gözlerini kıstı. </p><p>''Sınıfım.'' Eliyle kimya sınıfını gösterdi. </p><p>Dudaklarımı araladım. ''Evet, evet, sınıfa girmelisin. Ben de benimkine gideyim!'' Elimle koridorun sonunda edebiyat sınıfını gösterdiğimde az önceki gibi başını salladı ve içeriye girdi lakin ben iç çekemeden hemen bana doğru döndü. </p><p>''Bu arada,'' dedi sakince, diyeceği şeyi düşünüyor gibiydi. Heyecanla çantamın kulpuna asıldım. ''Şu arkadaşın, Yixing'in yanındaymış.'' Baekhyun'dan bahsettiğinde, üstelik onun okulda olduğunu vurguladığında başımı duvara vurup vurmamak arasında kaldım fakat bu hatayı ya da utancı gizleyecektim. ''Öğle arasında mesaj atıp ondan kaçtığını söyledi. Bilmek istersin diye düşündüm.''</p><p>Bana da öyle gelmiş olabilirdi tabi ki ancak bana söylediği gerçek sayesinde, söylediğinde oluşan yüz ifadem hoşuna gitmişti. Yalan söylediğimi anlamıştı. Bir afallama yaşadığım gerçekti. Bunu görmezden gelmeyecektim ama iyi tarafından bakacaktım, Sehun hakkında yeni bilgiler edinmiş ve onunla öğle yemeği yemiştim.</p><p>Kesinlikle ilerleme kaydediyorduk.</p><p>-</p><p>Okuldan sonra Kyungsoo'nun garajındaydık. Baekhyun, koltukta ters oturup telefonunda oyun oynuyorken ben de yerde uzanıp Sehun'u düşünüyordum. ''Sizce benimle dalga geçmiş midir? Cidden yalanımı yakaladığı için keyiflenmiş geldi bana.''</p><p>Kyungsoo, elindeki kartları indirip gözlüklerinin ardından bana baktı. ''Ne fark eder? Onunla yemek yediğin için mutlu olduğunu söylemiştin.''</p><p>''Evet, orası öyle.'' Kollarımı başımın altına aldım. ''Ama hiçbir şekilde yeterli gelmiyor.'' </p><p>Bu yalanı söyleyip onunla yemek yiyebildiğim için pişman değildim lakin Sehun, bu konuda yalan söylediğimi anlamışsa (ki o kadar zor olmamalı) benim hakkımda yanlış izlenime kapılabilirdi. Yalan söylerdim ama aşık olmak istediğim insanın beni yalancı görmesini istemezdim. Bunu çocuklara açıkladığımda Kyungsoo tekrardan bana döndü. ''Yalancıysan ne olmuş? Onun da mükemmel olduğu söylenemez.''</p><p>''Öyle deme,'' kaşlarımı çattım ama Kyungsoo için pek etkili bir insan değildim. </p><p>''Sen onu görmezden gel, Jongin. Bugün yine heyheyleri üzerinde gibi.'' Baekhyun konuştuğunda ona uydum. Kyungsoo ise düzenlediği kartları kutuya koyduktan sonra onu tezgahın üstüne koymuştu. ''Endişelenme, dalga geçse bile sonuçta amacına ulaştın. Her gün atılan küçük bir adım sana büyük bir hediye olarak dönecek.''</p><p>Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturdu. ''Bunu tamamen geçiyorum,'' Yerine geçti ve bacaklarını koltuğun bir kolundan sallandırdı. Küçücük bedeni şimdi daracık yerde iyice ufalmıştı. ''Sadece gerçekten merak ettiğim bir ayrıntı var. Sehun diyelim ki seninle konuştu, seninle takıldı ve sana içini açtı ama sandığın gibi biri değil ve nihayetinde ona aşık olmadın. O zaman ne yapacaksın? Şu anda ona aşık olmadığını söylüyorsun, yalnızca inatçılığın ve aklına koyduğun bu liste yüzünden peşinde dolanıyorsun.''</p><p>Baekhyun'un bile ilgisini çekmiş olmalı ki oyuna kısa bir ara verdi ve iki arkadaşım da dikkatle beni izledi. ''Sehun listemdeki her şeyi karşılayan biriyse ona aşık olmam zor olmaz, Kyungsoo.''</p><p>''Pekala, ancak karşılamıyor da olabilir? O zaman ne yapacaksın?''</p><p>Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse bunu hiç düşünmemiştim. Aklıma gelmediğinden değil de bu yılın benim için hep iyi geçmesini istediğimdendi. İyi geçmesini istiyorsam da hep olumlu bakmalıydım. Sehun benim için şimdilik kapalı bir kutu gibiydi ama onu açabilirdim. Bu imkansız değildi, olmamalıydı. </p><p>''Onu o zaman düşüneceğim.'' Kyungsoo başka bir şey demedi. Baekhyun da oyununa geri döndü.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>